Final Fantasy XIII 2 : Final Episode
by Jblackrevo9
Summary: Continues right after the last episode. Everything has gone for the worst...will what was lost be regained ?...find out!


Final Fantasy 13-2 Final episode

Previously on Final fantasy 13, Serah and Noel confronts Caius and defeats him in Valhalla. Caius plan to destroy both Cacoon and Bhunivelze has become altered and so at his final moments, he provokes Noel into attacking him but this too fails and so as his last resort, he commits suicide by grabbing Noel's arm which he was still holding his dagger and plunges the sword into his chest, piercing the heart of the Goddess, Etro, killing both unaware. Lightning is nowhere to be found as Moogle does not sense her presence, all gates appear in Valhalla while Noel and Serah rejoice of their victory and achievement of restoring the timeline. Serah braces herself for her sister's return back to her original time. Now back in Academia 500 AF, the two watches as history takes its rightful course, it seems that everything has return as it were or so we thought. Serah and Noel looks up into the sky on top of a PSICOM aircraft to watch Bhunivelze(New Cacoon) rise. Serah thanks Noel for everything that he has done for her but suddenly as the two share an emotional moment, Serah is force to see an future event and because of this her time was cut to this point , causing her to die abruptly. Noel realizes what is happening, he catches Serah as she falls down, he holds her, crying in horrible pain, emotions held within surfaced, Serah! Hope comes by the two on another airship also weeping of Serah passing. What happened is what went through the minds of both Noel and Hope, the timeline was restored, what did Serah see in her last vision and why did she die? As Noel continues holding Serah's lifeless body, sounds of bells ringing is heard. In the sky, Etro's gate appears , Chaos is now freed and enters 500 AF, warping reality. Time…Death…Past…and the Future are no more, the world has now become Valhalla. Academia is now Etro's temple and it is revealed that lightning sits on Etro's throne in crystal stasis protecting it while holding a wish from her recently deceased sister, Serah.

I….I…I killed the Goddess, I stand there in denial of what I've done, I cause this to happened…it's my fault, Noel says as he blames himself, I failed…I tried to change the fate of the world but I made it worst and I…I couldn't even protect Serah. Hope ends Noel's depression, get a hold of yourself…I'm sure we can fix this, Noel kisses Serah on her forehead before laying her gently on the deck before getting up, no not this time, he whispered. He looks up at Hope, where do we go from here said hope, Noel looks over at the horizon slowly darkening, we find lightning.

In the sky appears a transparent face of lindzei, a voice of laughter is heard as the Fal'cie face dissolves. A portal opens up as a massive crystal the size of Cacoon hell is that, said Sazch as he continues flying a military aircraft.

In the rubble of the old Cacoon, Vanille and Fang rises, Oh no….he's here, said Vanille, Fang stretches, we need to find lightning…fast, Fang replied. Vanille notice the appearance of reality, Fang something's not right, fang sees what she is talking about, this isn't pulse anymore.

The giant crystal floating in the sky began glowing vibrantly as a storm is born. Yeul walks over to Serah's body and looks down on her before looking into the sky at the Giant Crystal.

At the peak of a mountain is Snow and Valfodor, I'm coming for you …serah,Snow is determined to find his beloved serah. Valfodor steps ahead of Snow and gaze upon the crystal, he sleeps for now, Valfodor walks off as Snow follows, the Goddess is dead once is no more….what now waits is the awakening.

As this part of the time follows, lightning is battling Caius in Valhalla. Caius it ends here lightning said as she and Caius headed for a collision with one another. Why continue to fight…you lose…the goddess is dead ,Cauis taunts lightning, the two continue an endless battle in a timeless realm.

Is that it…Etro's temple, Hope asked Noel gazing upon the dark structure, Yeah and hopefully that's where we will find lightning. Noel, Hope yells out Noel's name to get his attention to inform him of monsters heading in the direction of where they stood.

Enter Oblivion, Caius unleashes inferno as lightning blocks the attack, I will guard her throne and stop you for reaching your goal, Lightning unleashes a chain of combos upon the immortal Caius, dealing deathblow after deathblow before finishing it with huge shockwave. Cauis is critically wounded from Lightning's wrath as a result, the Godesses heart glows from damage. Caius becomes furious and transforms into Chaos Bahamut, in the presence of a monster of intimidating power, lightning shows no fear as she takes on the behemoth.

Vanille and Fang have now taken flight in the sky with Fang's Eidolon, Bahamut to cover more ground, We need to hurry fang, Vanille says as fright slowly takes over , going as fast as I can….almost there, Fang again looks at the giant floating crystal in the air, uncertain of the revival of a sleeping God.

Noel and Hope have cleared a path for them to continue their pursuit to the Etro's temple but must hurry for more monsters are coming. They run for countless hours, reluctant of their exhaustion, determine for liberation of a future that has fallen into abyss.

In the sky the Crystal begins to crack as Bhunivelze slowly awakens.

We made it….wow…it's amazing, Hope is flabbergasted of the temple architectural beauty, the two stop a few feet away from the temple's entrance. Hope decides to walk up ahead but is stop by Noel who has a feeling that something is not what it seem, Wait….it's too quiet, a sudden fog of darkness appears away from the two and out of it is Serah. Emotions floods Noel's mind, Serah….it couldn't be, Noel uses logic instead of his heart and is skeptic of Serah's reappearance back in the living, you're not Serah, he said. A Familiar voice is heard , you wish to save her, Noel is shocked at who it is that speaks, Yeul why are you doing this, Yeul…I'm am not the seeress, Hope is curious as to who this mysterious being is, Well who are you, Hope demanded. The unknown being begans to laugh, if you must know…Chaos ,Noel continues to talk to chaos before piecing together the missing pieces out of Caius intentions, you…you're behind everything….why, Noel insisted that Chaos tell him of its goal. Do what the Fal'cie failed to do…bring back the supreme one…bring an end to this reality and start anew without the errors which are the humans, Noel and Hope baffled, what do you mean…errors the two said. You're the reason for all that has happen…your desires have brought upon the end and must be eradicated…Etro was a fool,Noel is disgusted, We are not errors, Chaos grows in size, You humans are all the same…the goddess love was her downfall,Noel debates back, Yeah…we make mistakes…no one is perfect and yes we destroy ourselves but there are those like me who want only peace….Friends and hope is what brought me here and I'm going to save them...so go screw yourself…I want give up, Hope walks in front of Noel and pulls out his weapon prepared to fight, neither will I. Chaos shapes up and materializes into Caius, so be it.

Choas Bahamut launches megaflare at Lightning who has no time to block the attack . Lightning loses conscious from the blast. Now back in his human form, Caius walks over to lightning to finish her,too easy,as he draws out his sword , Choas engulfs lightning, taking her into Etros temple. Lightning awakens to find herself in Etro's Throne room, she stands up to discover Serah floating above it,Serah…it can't be, Lightning makes run to Serah to save her but stops as she see darkness, you doomed her….it's your fault she is dead, Lightning is in disbelief, your lying she said. Unforeseen, Lightning sees a vision from Valhalla of Serah dying before Noel who cries for her loss, No…I'm not responsible Lightning yelled. You doomed her….her fate was sealed when she enter the timeline…ha ha,Lightning lets out her emotions she kept hidden inside, Serah…I'm sorry…I'm sorry.

No…Don't listen to it, a Familiar voice said.

The Darkness fades away.

Serah, Lightning said, Serah appears on Etro's throne,Lightning begans to cry for she now accepts the truth that Serah is really dead. Don't be sorry for me serah said in enjoy, a staircase made of crystal forms and lightning walks upon to reunite with Serah, Is it over…is it really over Lightning replies as she looks down at the ground and is not able to look at her sister for she blames herself. Serah tilts her older sister's head upward so that she can see her face, it's not over…we can still change our fate….don't cry,Lightning get herself together, yes…we can. Lightning gets up , we will change this…I am Etro's champion, her guardian, She looks back at Serah, I'm your big sister… and I want let you down no longer.

Noel and Hope are still fighting Chaos who is in a Caius replica. This battle is getting us nowhere, Chaos grins as the three come to a halt. Hope thinks up a plan, Noel go…I will take care of this, Noel looks at Hope who is sure and Noel take off into the temple.

The crystals Shatters as a Godly Being Is now conscious, Bhunivelze.

Snow and Valfodr witness the God's return to this dimension, Warrior are you prepared the worst Valfodr informs Snow, I'm Been preparing for this moment…let's fight, Snow looks at his Fal'cie brand that is almost at its final stage before becoming a l'cie.

Noel arrives in the throne room and discovers Lightning is crystal stasis, No…not now, a staircase appears and so the determine hunter proceeds, Lightning wake up…you have to wake up.

Go…Save us lightning….save Noel,Lightning looks into the sky, I will…save you and the Goddess, Serah goes to hug her sister, I love you…Claire, Lightning brightens, I love you too. In a Sudden the throne illuminates as energy rushes into Lightning whose light pink hair and eyes becomes vibrant as two large wings appear on her back, It's Etro's blessing. Lightning fades away as serah looks at her, see you on the other side Serah said.

As Noel stand in front Lightning, still in crystal stasis, light appears and lightning awakens with a mission to complete, Noel is glad for her return, welcome back. Lightning looks out ahead and see Bhunivelze who is drawing energy from the chaos. What's the plan, Noel asked.

We hit the reset button…today…we kill a God, lightning takes off into the sky.

Bhunivelze senses a threat in the sky and launches energy bolts toward lightning who invades, My mother's doing Bhunivelze yells in a powerful voice that creates violent winds and mega tsunamis, Lightning soars faster than the speed of sound and attacks Bhunivelze who blocks the attack. With his attention focused on Lightning, he is not aware of a sneak attack from Ragnarok who unleashes powerful orbs of energy at him. Snow and Valfodr reaches Bhunivelze's legs and attacks but chaos jumps in to stop the two by engulfing them both. Ragnorok deals Critical damage on Bhunivelze before also being consumed by the chaos, leaving lightning alone. Chaos is having a difficultly, trying to consume lightning who is being protected by an unknown force. Maybe the Goddess may not be truly dead?

We Decide our fate…We shape our future…the choice is set, Lightning transforms into a godly being that reminds Bhunivelze of his mother, Mwynn, who he feared, You've returned mother he said. Lightning deals the final act by unleashing Holy and Ultima combine into one and defeats Bhunivlez who fades away.

A gate appears.

Lightning enters to correct the timeline, stop the Goddess for giving Caius her heart and locking the Chaos away for good so that it cannot escape again.

Time starts back from where the group saves cacoon and is on pulse celebrating their victory but this time Fang and Vanille are here. Serah rushes to hug her sister, Thank you, the two cherishes their moment before Serah goes over to snow. But their feelings are not the same as Serah feels that something is missing. Lightning notices this and wish that he were here too.

Serah said a familiar voice.

It is Noel who is running to her.

I'm sorry Snow , Serah cries at how much things have changed between them, Snow understands but his feelings for her will not abandon him.

I'm coming, Serah runs over toward Noel as the two reunites and kiss.

Lightning is happy and looks at cacoon in the sky, now certain that everything is how it should end, for a new beginning starts.

Etro – My gift to you all…cherish your time here for soon you shall meet me on the other side my children


End file.
